


i'll never not think about you

by trashiestofthemall



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Changbin is a panicked gay, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Heartbreak, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sad Ending, an emotional mess, cursing, felix is a confident gay, i warned you, im sorry, just a mess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiestofthemall/pseuds/trashiestofthemall
Summary: changbin slides down to the cold floor, back against the hard-wood cabinets behind him. his phone long discarded onto the counter-top.he knows who’s calling: they had set special ringtones for each other, his being ‘sorry sorry’ by super junior. changbin laughs bitterly, at the thought of his boyfrie- no, ex-boyfriend, shimmying around in the kitchen to it.he waits for the ringtone to end, and when it does the tears threaten to fall.“you have one new unread message:changbin-hyung, i miss you.”-----------in which changlix were happy, but a major misunderstanding forces them apart.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. falling for you [literally]

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to post updates when they come!! for now, please leave some kudos and/or comments! i really enjoy reading them

It all starts the way Changbin least expected it: When he crashes Chan's studio, completely wasted from a night out.

He barely makes it out the dingy school elevator, swaggering to the doors of his favourite recording studio to crash in. His hand fumbles in the dark, hallway illuminated poorly by the dim lights, to turn the doorknob, and when the door opens he trips over his own feet and is sent falling to the floor. He couldn’t care to be surprised at this point, he himself knew how much of a clumsy drunk he was. 

Time seemed to slow down as he called out, “Channie-hyuuuuuuunggg, what’re you stiii-” 

At least, before a pair of arms appeared before him.

As Changbin dragged himself out of his drunk stupidor, his eyes meet brown ones, filled with concern and worry. Surprised at the sight of someone clearly NOT his favourite hyung, the boy fell back onto his ass, arms proceeding to hug himself defensively and tried to look aggressive to scare off the stranger. When in reality, his actions were as harmless as a kitten’s. The _oh,_ the _pretty_ stranger smiled, running his hands through his blond locks.

“I’d say you didn’t need any saving huh, maybe you’d rather accept a hand to help you up?” Changbin’s eyes faltered for a second at the strangers low voice, before taking his outstretched hand, standing up to brush off his ass that came into contact with the disgusting carpet of the studio. 

“Thanks, but I didn’t need any saving. Don’t act so cocky about it,” Changbin cursed under his breath for ultimately destroying his, what would have been, amazing reputation. He didn’t trust the Blondie [he named the boy in his head, noticing his brightly coloured hair first], even if he was, he had to admit, drop-dead gorgeous. 

“What are you doing in my hyung’s studio this late at night? Are you here to deliver him joy? Because you can’t do that, that’s _my_ job as his favourite dongsaeng,” Changbin pouted, sticking his tongue out at the slightly taller boy. It was also a well-known fact that he was not just clumsy, he was childish when he was drunk, even more so than when he was sober. 

Blondie giggled before replying, “Don’t get so fired up _Whiny_ ,” Changbin scoffed at the new nickname the pretty boy gave him, “I’m just here helping your hyung with a demo track. I was just on my way out when you came in falling for me.”

“Shut up Blondie, I wasn’t-”

“Felix. Lee Yongbok Felix.”

Changbin snickered, falling onto Felix with a small ‘oof’. “Annyeonghaseyoooooongbok, that’s a fantastic ice breaker.”

“Okay Feeeeeeelix,” Changbin dragged the boy’s name out as he was gently guided to the nearby couch, arms around the other’s shoulders, “I wasn’t falling for you, I’m just surprised to see that I have a contender as the best dongsaeng because of youuuuuuuu. But just because you have a pretty face, doesn’t mean that you’ll beat me!”

Felix gave him a gummy smile, “Of course not Whiny, you win the best dongsaeng award. The unbeatable champion.”

Changbin takes this opportunity to smirk gleefully, even though he feels the intense swirling of his insides. “Yeahhhhh, I’m Channie hyung’s favouuuuurrrriiiiiitttteeeeeeee-”

And he proceeds to throw up all over Felix’s lap. 

  
  



	2. hangovers last a day, memories last a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin wakes up to the aftermath of the mess he made. amazingly, he scores a potential boyfriend

He wakes up the next day to the studio’s yellow ceiling, fingers running through his hair comfortably. How did he end up here in one piece? Changbin doesn’t know, what he knows is that the hands comforting his head feel _so good._ He hums, eyes closing to the gentle pressing of fingertips against his scalp. He opens his mouth, about to thank the angel of his hyung who was taking care of him when-

“How’re you feeling, Whiny?” Changbin’s eyes flew open. That low, sexy voice definitely didn’t belong to his beloved hyung.

The fingers threaded in his hair stopped moving, as if the person who had them knew his shock. Changbin jolted up to turn and face the person, only to realise that it was the boy from the night before. Unfortunately, his hangover decides to remind him of its existence and the motion of him moving upright so quickly makes his head spin. _Felix,_ his mind manages to register in the middle of this grand, fucked up mess. The boy, who notices Changbin clutching his pounding head, grabs the glass of water and painkillers he prepared from the night before and handed them to him. Changbin muttered a small ‘thanks’ before downing the pills in one go.

“Ugh, this is so screwed up,” Changbin groans, leaning back into the plush couch he called his bed for the night. Felix, obviously amused by his antics, grinned, “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Panties? I’m a grown ass _man,_ thank you very much,” Changbin huffed, “Anyway, _please_ tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing from the night before.”

“You want to hear the truth, right?” Changbin’s brown orbs wavered, before his eyes widened. “Oh shit, I really fucked up.”

“If you call throwing up all over my lap and calling me names embarrassing, yeah, you did,” the blond revelled in the way Changbin let out a broken whine.

“Are you older or younger than me though?”

“Younger,” Felix smiled smugly as he watched the brown-haired groan and face-plant into a nearby pillow. “What was that?” he asked when he heard Changbin’s voice being muffled by the pillow.

Changbin lifted his head up promptly, “I said, I’m embarrassed as fuck and if you don’t forget what you saw, I will not hesitate to chop your dick off.” Felix grinned, “Okay big boy, I have erased all memories from the night before,” adding a quick rewinding noise just to be safe. 

Of course, the hyung Changbin had been looking for, decided to make his appearance. “Hey Felix, sorry for keeping you here to take care of him. As you can probably tell, he’s a handful when he’s drunk,” Changbin shifted his head slightly to hear their conversation better.

“It’s all good, I mean, he’s kind of cute too. I wouldn’t mind taking care of him again for you, it’s kind of like baby-sitting a whiny adult,” to which Felix earned a rough kick to his shin. “If you don’t mind me, I’ll be heading back now, good luck on that track!” The blond and Chan nodded as he got up to part ways, but before Changbin knew it, he felt a hot breath next to his ear.

“I entered my number into your phone last night. Text me sometime Whiny, and preferably when you’re perfectly sober,” Changbin turned, retort at the tip of his tongue, only to meet Felix’s face barely centimeters away from his. Him, being the world’s most panicked gay at the moment, could only stare as the blond’s eyes looked back into his. Felix chooses to wink at the older, and coos when he sees the blush painting his cheeks, before leaving the studio.

Changbin, still in a trance, didn’t catch the way Chan sauntered over to the couch, chuckling at Changbin’s reaction to Felix.

“Ah, my young Padawan, what a mess you’ve made for yourself.” Changbin sits up, glaring at his hyung. 

“A mess? Hyung, this is a whole DISASTER. I don’t think I can even look him in the eye anymore. Where were you the whole time?” Chan smiled innocently, “In the recording studio right across you, on the other side of the glass.” 

“Are you kidding me?! You didn’t even try to help?”

The older held his hands up in mock surrender, “To be fair, I did help to clean up your puk-”

“Missing the point! The point is I made a complete fool of myself in front of a junior, a hot junior nonetheless, and all you did was watch me throw my reputation away? God, I hate you,” Changbin threw his hands up, before dramatically sobbing into the crook of Chan’s neck. 

“Hush there, I’ve got you. He left his number right?” Changbin’s watery eyes met Chan’s, which were full of understanding, “It means he still likes you even after you threw up all over him. Take the chance Binnie, when was the last time you dated?”

Chan was right, Changbin’s last relationship had ended in his boyfriend moving to Canada, and he remembers how heartbroken he was. But Felix looked like he was here to stay.

As soon as Chan left him to mope, he reached frantically for his phone, looking for the contact of the blond-haired boy that he had claimed to have saved.

**_new chat with: memelix_ **

**_spear.b_ **

hey, is this felix?

**_memelix_ **

the one and only. how’re you feeling, whiny?

**_spear.b_ **

that’s whiny-hyung to you. but thanks for 

taking care of me ig

**_memelix_ **

anything for you. but don’t drink too much or you’ll 

mess up that pretty body of yours :-(

Changbin let out a dolphin-pitch squeal and flopped onto the couch at that message. “Pretty body huh,” he licked his lips as he typed out a response.

**_spear.b_ **

it takes a lot of exercise to get this pretty body okay

we should gym together sometime, and

get to know each other 

instead of remembering me as the guy 

who puked all over your pants

_seen: 11:39a.m._

Changbin played with his fingers as he awaited the younger’s response. He was close to just deleting the text when his phone lit up with a reply.

**_memelix_ **

i'll see you at 4 then, back at chan-hyung’s studio

see you then whiny

i know this is just an excuse to see me shirtless anyway,

but anything for you whiny xoxo

i'll save you some time while you wait

Changbin let out a high-pitched shriek as he threw his phone halfway across the studio the second he saw a grey square loading into the chat. It seemed to taunt him, while he gathered all of his remaining sanity not to download it. His heart was so weak right now.

Although, it wouldn’t hurt to look, right?

_Fuck,_ he thinks to himself as he presses the download button, knuckles turning white from gripping the phone so hard, _I’m whipped._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'm @dolphchenuwu on twt if you ever need anyone to talk to!
> 
> do leave kudos and comments too, i love reading them <3 stay safe everyone!


	3. it takes two to tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a last resort to pull off a good impression, changbin decides to formulate a plan.

Felix smirked at the thought of a flustered Changbin, who was probably already hesitating to download the picture he had sent. The Australian didn’t just like teasing the poor boy, no, he _loved_ the way he was able to reduce the well-built man to a blushing, stuttering mess. 

And a mess Felix wanted him to be.

Of course, Felix had always been confident when it came to flirting with others, he truly enjoyed watching how the recipients of his bold remarks reacted. But nothing could compare to Seo Changbin, the boy he had already caught feelings for even though the older had puked all over his lap. (Not that he minded too much) So seeing Changbin trying to be the bigger person and invite him to a gym, of all places, got him riled up in a way unexplainable even to himself. And who was he to turn down another opportunity to mess with the older?

**_memelix_ **

i'll see you at 4 then, back at chan-hyung’s studio

see you then whiny

i know this is just an excuse to see me shirtless anyway,

but anything for you whiny xoxo

i’ll save you some time while you wait

The blond grinned behind his screen, already imagining the reaction of the poor boy he was tormenting. _He’s probably yelling into a pillow, just like when I met him earlier. Cute,_ his brain supplements. 

Instead of a picture of himself shirtless, which he had misled Changbin to believe, he had opted for a more…. innocent picture.

**_memelix_ **

[doggo n me!](https://images.app.goo.gl/p7VGNQukKm8MUepM8)

isn’t he an absolute sweetheart? unfortunately, i

prefer cats or kittens that i could take care of :-(

what about you hyung?

_seen: 11:45 a.m._

With a smile on his face, the Aussie quickly slipped into the lecture theatre for Advanced Math. Usually, he didn’t mind sitting in for this class; He was good at Math, and the professor just left him alone most of the time because he knew Felix didn’t need much help. However, just for today, he’d rather skip to play with the mind of a certain brown-haired boy, waiting for him at the recording studio.

Changbin’s shaky fingers hovered over the screen, waiting for the image to load with his thoughts running wild. Did Felix really send him a picture of himself shirtless? _God, that’s so hot,_ Changbin thought to himself. Taking into account the way Felix treated him that morning, he wouldn’t be surprised if the younger delivered on his promise. As soon as the image was downloaded, he brought his phone screen as close as he could to his face, already preparing himself for it, only to be stunned.

Of course, it was a picture of cute, angelic Felix being the most adorable boy with his dog, of all things.

Changbin let out an unsteady breath that he didn’t even know he was holding, before groaning and leaning back on the plush couch. Did he really expect the blond to send him that photo? How was he so easily led on by the prospect of a half-naked boy that he barely even knew? 

“Felix is teasing you, isn’t he,” Chan re-enters the studio, a plastic bag full of sandwiches from the cafe in the building next to them, as well as 2 cups of iced coffee. 

Changbin whined, making grabby hands for the egg-mayo sandwich and took a long sip of his beverage. “Of course he is, how can he make me such a mess? I mean, I barely even know the guy!” the younger exclaimed, before taking an angry bite out of his sandwich.

Chan sighed, before facing the brown-haired. “You know, if you’re really that hung up on him, why don’t you ask him out on a date?” seeing Changbin perk up at that statement, “Oh my god, you already did, didn’t you.”

“Yeah, I asked him to go to the gym with me.”

“The gym? Why not a cafe? Or anywhere else more romantic that doesn’t involve the stench of sweat-soaked mats?” Chan was taken aback by Changbin’s decision.

“Why not? I’m trying to get him to see that I’m a strong, independent mans who has his back.”

“Seo Changbin, I may love you to the moon and back, but as your best friend who literally witnessed you gay panic just moments earlier, I doubt that you can pull off an impression like that.”

Changbin groaned, face-planting again into the couch, Chan stroking his back understandingly. “Don’t cry my dear Binnie, it’ll all be fine. Just show up looking your best, from my observations, Felix seems to be taking a liking to you.” Now _that_ was relieving to the boy’s ears. 

“Really? Even after I puked all over him?”

“I mean, he did stay around till the morning right? That’s better than those one-night stands you had,” Changbin shoved Chan right off the sofa, the Australian cackling before silencing himself when he came face to face with the younger’s threatening glare. 

He put his arms up in mock surrender, sliding back into his seat. “I’m just saying, if he could willingly choose to take care of someone who ruined all good first impressions of themselves, and still wants to meet them after, that’s gotta say something,” the shorter of the two internalised Chan’s words as he munched on his sandwich.

He wasn’t wrong, in fact, his last relationship had been a little over a year ago with a Jung Wooyoung who ended up dating another guy he’d been crushing on since elementary school. Since then, Changbin found himself at more random parties than he would prefer, and very rarely, would spend the night with someone he couldn’t put a name to a face to. Not that it would matter, they were always gone by morning, leaving Changbin to wallow in his loneliness again.

If not for Chan and Minho being there for him, Changbin is pretty sure he would’ve failed all his classes and just dropped out of college, but here he was. Still living the broke student life with debts and all. 

“You know what?” the younger rose suddenly from his perch on the sofa, startling Chan, “I’m not going to try to change Felix’s impression of me. I just need to up his expectations a little bit.” 

“Now _that’s_ the Changbin I missed. Do you want to get Minho in here? He should be done with class right about now,” and with Changbin’s nod, Chan immediately dialed said boy’s number. With the dance studios being in close proximity to the recording studios, it wouldn’t take long for the cat-obsessed dancer to make his entrance. 

And then maybe, just maybe, Changbin could formulate and execute a plan to get back at Lee Felix, for already stealing a little bit of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol WASUP am back... for this pathetic update because my finals are coming and im impulsively writing this at 3am OOPS but yes enjoy!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first stray kids fic (i just started stanning them a few weeks ago hehe) with a ship that I WILL go down with because i am: determined. i am also determined to actually finish this because i got ideas at 2am with my impulsive tendencies so give me some constructive feedback okay!


End file.
